


A New Year To Remember

by Rare_Angel



Series: Young Justice [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rare_Angel/pseuds/Rare_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail "Abby"  Grayson had to go back home after five years of being on her own. She has to take care of her younger sibling after there adopted/real father Bruce Wayne walked out on them. Abby hate it at the mansion that Bruce owns so she is thinking of getting house after Christmas but he siblings love it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hey loves. I change the story up a little. I hope you like it this way.

A lady knelt on the carpet in her new living room, a big cardboard box in front of her, unwrapping ornaments. Well it not really that new because she lived in it between the ages of ten and sixteen but never the less it’s new. Anyways she was thinking about her first Christmas here that she could remember and it was her best Christmas ever. She got up to start hanging and started singing and dancing, “Favorite time of year. yeah, it's almost here. Can you see it now? It's comin' and comin' and comin' around. My favorite time of year. Feel it in the air? Can you feel it now? It's comin' and comin' and comin' around. Comin' and comin' and comin' around.” 

“That is pretty good.” Someone clapped making her stop.

“H-How long have you been standing there?” She asked not turning around.

“Since you started singing.” The person said then started singing “Put down video games. Pick up some candy canes. And hang a wreath on your door. Hey!”

“Give back to those who need. Bring peace and harmony. Cause that's what Christmas is for. And this Christmas is Christmas.We'll celebrate a wonderful year” She sung with the person

“Ooh this Christmas. it's Christmas. It's Christmas. it's Christmas. We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer. We can make a beautiful Christmas. We can make the world shine bright. As long friends and family are with us. Every star will shine tonight.” They both song together then they laughed.

“I glad that you are back.” The person said

“I’m glad to be back. Well you down here can you help me with the tree?” She asked pointing to the tree.

“Sure. I forgot that we have this thing.” The person said

“I did to but I asked Alfred about it and told me that it was still in the same closet.” She said.

“You know after you left Bruce stop caring about Christmas.”

“No I didn’t but I was the one who got him into it.” She said then they started decorating the tree. “I missed this place. It was my home for six years.”

“Wow. I forgot you moved out when you were sixteen.”

“Yeah but for you it has been what eleven years?”

“Yeah true.”

“The day I left I looked back at this place and cried. I was leaving my home that I grow up in for six years and I left behind my brothers and sisters that I love to death so when Alfred called me about Bruce and asked me to come back, I jumped on a plane heading for here.”

“Really? Wait I’m your cousin not brother.”

“Yes Dick. I know but ever since we were little you been more of a brother then a cousin. and I know John thinks the same.”

“I do too” Dick said then hugged her. “I miss them too.”

“We should finish the tree.” She said then started on the tree again.

“Hold on. What is the real reason you came back?” Dick asked.

“It’s my fault that Bruce left.”

“No it’s not Abby.”

“Yes it is. I feel bad that you seven have to live without him for a while. They shouldn’t be in this situation. Marisa doesn’t know her mom and her dad left abandoned her for Bruce, Conner was left by his only real parent, Barb’s parents give her up, Kevo lost her only parent that wanted her and mom didn’t even care about her, Jay loses his parent then his life once, Tim lost his parents, and Dami’s mom give him to Bruce and left then he loss Bruce. Dick if I didn’t come here you six would be in foster care. We been though that. You, Barb, Kevo, and Jay might not be adopted and Tim and Dami won’t want to be separate from you..”

“Abby you don’t keep taking care of us. I was going to be in there for a few months then get out because I’ll be eighteen and I could take care of them.” Dick said

“No you couldn’t. They are barely letting me and if Alfred, Risa, Kevona, and Connor wasn’t here I couldn’t. You don’t know how it feels. I can lose my brothers and sister any day when I already lost my big brother, parents, and aunt and uncle. I can’t lose you too. You are all I have left.” Abby said.

“Really? You can lose us?” Dick asked

“Yeah. They hate the idea of a twenty one old having custody of two seventeen year olds, a fifteen year old, a thirteen year old, and a ten year old.” Abby said then started on the tree again. She started humming to herself to calm down.

“I’ll be upstairs in my room.” Dick said then walked up the steps to his room. Abby heard his door close and knelt to the floor and put her head in her hands.

“Why do I have to be the mistake of the family?” She whispered to herself then she got up to finish the tree. A couple hours later she got finished.

“That looks really good Miss. Abigail.” The butler, Alfred said

“Thanks Alfred. You heard the fight didn’t you?” Abby asked

“Yes I did and I think you should go talk to master Richard.”

“I will.”

“Oh and Mistress Abigail?”

“Yes?”

“You're not the mistake of the family. Master Bruce is.”

“Didn’t he hire you?” Abby asked

"No he didn't but his parents did.” Alfred said then walked away.

“Sometimes I don’t understand him.” She said to herself then walked up the stairs to Dick’s room. When she got there she heard him talking to someone. 

“Yes she yelled at me....I don’t know how....but....yes she is my sister but she never yelled at me like that…what do I do?.....I’ll try....Love you too....Bye Walls.” Dick said then hang up and open the door. He saw Abby. “H-How long have you been there?”

“Not long. I just came up here to said that I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“No I should be the one saying sorry. I make you feel like it was your fault.”

“Dick you're forgetting but I’m still sorry.” Abby said. “I have the tree done so do you want to see it?”

“Sure but let go get the others. They should be in their rooms.” Dick said then they walked to Tim’s room first. “Tim, Abby finished the tree. Do you want to see it?”

“Sure why not.” Tim said “I’ll go get little D and Con, little A can get little B and R, and big D can get J and Kevo. ”

“Ok.” Abby and Dick said then walked to the bedroom of who they got. Abby walked to her sister Barb's room and knocked on the door.

“Yes?” Barb asked after opening the door.

“I put the tree up and I want to see if you want to see it.” Abby said

“Well yea. We haven’t had one since the Christmas after you left but you did leave two weeks before Christmas that year.” Barb said

“Really?” Abby asked

“Yeah" Barb said. 

“I didn’t know that I left two weeks before Christmas.” Abby said 

“You did.” Barb said. “Let’s go down stairs.” Then they walked to R's room then downstairs to meet up with their brothers and other sister. When the three of them got down stairs Alfred come up to Abby. 

"Mistress Abigail, the tree looks nice." Alfred said. 

“Thanks.” I said.


End file.
